Unsaid
by PixieKindOfCrazy
Summary: Some things they don't have to talk about to agree with each other on. And some things, like punching Hardman in the face, he really can't admit to. Not that he has to; Donna knows everything.


**A/n: **_Okay…I have no idea where this came from. Except maybe I do-because I've been watching Suits nonstop this weekend. And because I personally would like to punch Hardman in the face. And yes, for any of you that care, I AM working on a second chapter of Crawling Back to You, and it will most likely be M-rated, but I could post two versions if anyone wants. You are lovely, but you'd be lovelier and you'd make me smile if you reviewed. _

**Disclaimer: **_I'm running out of creative ways to say this, so here it goes; I own nothing. _

"_Think twice 'fore you touch my girl, come around I'll let you feel the burn."_

"I'm not done."

Hardman heard the voice like steel cutting through the air and he paused in his steps on his way out to the elevator.

Hardman, foolishly or not, still did not hold the fear that most associates hard for Harvey. After this horrible debacle, he did have a certain grudging respect for the man that would most likely turn to resentment.

"Excuse me?" He turned around, the other man's expression cemented in his mind before he was even fully facing him; Harvey's features were rock, carved in stone and eerily controlled.

Harvey did not answer, except for his eyes turning from blank to angry.

Hardman was not deterred, "You already had me kicked out of my own firm. Do you want me disbarred now too?"

Harvey laughed, and the reaction was so unexpected and out of place that an alert started going off in Hardman's mind. Hardman may be a crook, a liar, and a bastard, but he's a smart man; he can detect when another man has turned dangerous. And Harvey had the dangerous glint in his eye and edge to his voice.

"It's funny-you think this is a business call."

Hardman's brows drew together, taking a slow step towards the younger man and tilting his head slightly in question.  
"You really don't get it, do you?" Usually that type of question would sound pitying, but the senior partner's voice only sounded incredulous, like the idea of Hardman not understanding the situation was hard to believe. Unfortunately for Hardman, he didn't pick up the underlying tones of anger in the question.

"Get what?"

Harvey tilted his head slightly and gave Hardman a calculated look, taking a strolling step forward, destroying the space between himself and his target, "Did you ever stop to think about who you would frame for that memo? Or did you just use the first employee of mine you came across?"

Hardman ignored the look on Harvey's face, glancing over his shoulder to see the elevator behind him he was trying to leave on, "Why does that mater, now Harvey?"

The stone mask broke.

Harvey's expression went from cold and guarded to livid, the anger in his eyes overflowing its restraints, "It _matters _because _she _matters…you _really _didn't realize how stupid it was to use Donna like that, did you?"

Hardman's expression started to morph into an inappropriately timed smirk, his eyes showing that he remembered now the dynamic that existed between the partner and his secretary; he had noticed it back then, five years ago, but never gave it much thought until now.

"Right," he nodded his head, "You two have always been close friends," when the only response Harvey gave was to clutch his hands into fists at his sides, Hardman continued with an air of condescension in his voice, "Am I correct?"

Harvey actually had to pause; he'd come to realize during the weeks in which Donna was gone that she was not his friend, she was something…deeper that he didn't quite understand yet. But hell if he told Hardman that.

"No," the unwavering iron his voice and eyes seemed to actually break through Hardman's foolish arrogance, "She's not my _friend_," he said the word like it was beneath them, some petty term that did not suffice, "She's more…she's _DONNA._ And framing her was the worst decision you've ever made."

Even considering the choices that led Hardman to fraud and unfaithfulness and lies, Harvey still deemed what he did to Donna as the worst sin Hardman had committed at this firm. He wasn't sure if that was logical, but for once he couldn't bring himself to care what the logic was telling him.

"And why is that?"

He didn't want to reveal anything personal to this man, but he also wanted Hardman to understand the signifigance of what he did, of what he _broke_.

"Because losing her, even for just those few weeks, made me realize something. And, in a way, I guess I should thank you for making me think twice about what that woman means to my life, but I'm sorry- I wouldn't be able to thank you without barfing on your shoes. And I may not have fought for her then, but you should know better than most, Hardman, that I learn from my mistakes. And I sure as hell am fighting for her now. "

"What are you-"

"Shut up! You don't get to ask questions anymore and you don't get to leave this goddamn firm without understanding what you did. You made her feel like she was incompetent, like she made a mistake that damaged the place she cares about, and the people she cares about. If there's one thing I've learned about that woman, it's that she is _good_ at her job. And you made her think otherwise. You're not getting away with that.

"I'm not going to-"

Harvey looked at that man that had broken his world, even if it was rebuilt now, even if he'd beaten him, he still felt like he had to do something. Something for all the pain the man had caused, and not just to Jessica or Donna, but to Harvey himself. Harvey isn't one to admit his emotions, but even he can't run from being human; and when he watched his secretary get on that elevator, when he saw the look on her face…he didn't know what having a knife in your chest felt like before, but he does now.

So Hardman never got to finish that sentence; Harvey felt like he was watching himself cock his arm back, and something in him let out a breath when his fist collided with the other man's jaw.

* * *

Jessica Pearson looked up from the papers she'd been reading over and leaned back in her chair as she saw her favorite rogue, senior partner walk into her office, three-piece suit starched and hair gelled back as always. He looked as if nothing had happened yesterday. But she knew.

"I'm not asking- because I do _not _know what you did to Hardman in any legal capacity- but how did it NOT feel?" She couldn't help the slight grin on her face as she saw the realization that she knew what he did surface in his eyes.

Harvey looked at her, judging her reaction to his less than above bar actions, and smirked when he deemed she was still on his side, "I have no idea what you're talking about and it did _not_ feel like Christmas had come early."

Jessica laughed lightly as she saw the rare look of content on his face, but her eyes soon flickered out the door to see the redhead she'd expected, "Looks as if someone else got wind of the stunt you didn't pull."

Harvey's eyes followed her glance and for some odd reason he wanted to look away when he saw the look Donna was giving him, "That was all you called me in here for?"

"Yes."

* * *

"So I heard from one of the associates that Hardman walked out of here with a bruise last night. Any idea how that happened?"

Harvey kept his poker face, not matter how much he wanted to smirk, as he fell into step beside his secretary in the hallway, like they so often did. He was happy to note that things had finally gotten back to normal.

"Nope."

She stopped him, hand on his arm as she turned him to look at her, "None at all?" Her lips started to form a grin and Harvey mentally damned the spark in her eyes for always drawing him in.

"No, Donna," he looked at her face and would probably not admit this to anyone, but he knew at that moment that he'd always cave to her and only her, "All I know is that it's the same bruise any man who goes after you will wear."

She scoffed, "Told you I don't make mistakes."

He recognized the joke for what it was; her showing how it hurt her that he ever thought she would miss something like that memo.

"I'm sorry."

_For thinking you hid the memo, for not fighting for you to stay, and for never admitting how I feel to you. _

But that unsaid didn't need to be voiced to be heard, not for them; it never did.

She took the apology for what he meant it as and that was that.

They both knew something would inevitably change between them soon, but they wouldn't be them if they weren't both too stubborn to say it. And if they weren't them they wouldn't work, and Hardman wouldn't have a black eye.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW. For reals, I don't update something as much, if it doesn't have a lot of reviews are follows...

PS-Fans of Disturbia, Not Quite a Century, Life with the Originals, Crawling Back to You or Father's Fear, which do you want me to focus on updating first? I'm gonna try to make it as soon as posisble, but I am extremely busy.


End file.
